


Insights

by RoyalPigeon



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPigeon/pseuds/RoyalPigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of rather short oneshots in the frame of the 120-prompts-challenge. Each will feature different characters and different situations; warnings, characters and pairings will be added as the chapters are uploaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insights

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I post on this site, so I apologize in advance for any errors in formating etc. Feel free to correct me there as well as on language mistakes! English is not my first language, so it's possible you'll find a few. Enjoy!

They say in the beginning there was darkness. Or chaos; Sebastian didn’t remember it all that well, there was just no use in remembering bible verses if they wouldn’t look good on a  note attached to an angel’s sliced off wings.  
Right now it seemed more like chaos was the one. There were lights above and below and swirling around in sickening patterns, carving themselves into the backs of his eyes, contributing to the cacophony of sensations that… sensations?

As far as he remembered, as far as he started to remember now, he… died.  
His sister _– Clary –_ had hugged him… and then there was pain, nothing like anything he had endured before… yet, come to think of it, not unlike the very specific burn of a stele, the heavenly force of a rune biting and tearing on his demonic side. As he thought of it, the burning returned and he realised that trying to compare the sting of the stele with the heavenly fire that raged in him now was like trying to compare the flame of a candle with a forest fire.

A forest fire… no, like the sun, like atoms fusing and dividing, creating heat like nothing else, that came closer to the sensation.  
But _sensation_ wasn’t the right word anymore. There were no words.  
The fire didn’t burn through his body – as if a body would ever matter, as if a thing that could be revived with the help of one filthy downworlder could be of interest to forces bigger than the world – it didn’t burn through his mind either. He’d think it was eating away his soul, but he didn’t possess much of that, never had.

No, it was his very being, the essence of his existence that was sliced and torn apart until there were two of him and there no longer was a “he” and there was only pain.

_You should have known that this was about to happen_

The voice was his, floating through the chaos, yet he didn’t remember thinking those words, or thinking anything for that matter.

_How could you trust her words? She is you sister. She is like you. But you are weak._

The other him wanted to respond, to explain.

_She… we belong…_

_I could have ruled this world… I could have made all of the Nephilim mine, I could have… I could have…_

Sebastian’s voice broke off as the heavenly fire destroyed the last threads that held him together. A deafening howl joined the lights and the chaos, as he became one with the place where demons never die, and the golden blaze ceased to embers.

Then everything went dark and silent, and the Jonathan who never was opened his eyes for the first and last time.


End file.
